


The Adventures of Milli The Cat Shifter and Morgan

by milli_mickle



Category: The Veil Diaries by BL Brunnemer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_mickle/pseuds/milli_mickle
Summary: This is inspired by Milli the Cat Shifter’s brief relationship on Facebook with Morgan Reed, a minor character that BL Brunnemer killed off in her The Veil Diaries series.





	The Adventures of Milli The Cat Shifter and Morgan

Morgan FanFic, inspired by B. L. Brunnemer’s The Veil Diaries series  
by Milli Mickle

Part 1–Morgan

As the alpha-in-training of the wolf-shifter clan, Morgan Reed was never sure of any female’s intentions towards him, and yet his mother had raised him to be respectful of females. This was the bane of his existence. Or his strength. You may decide.

Ever since he was old enough to be aware of girls and they of him, he’d had girls gravitating towards him. Some had asked him to help tutor them with their English or math homework, and he’d complied because he could do so, and he felt obligated to help. His mother, who was the undisputed alpha of their clan—and there had been plenty of male and female wolves to challenge her unsuccessfully for the position—had schooled him in the proper ways to treat a female. While he respected women and treated them like the queens they were meant to be, he was still suspicious, and he still had his own needs. He was not a kiss-and-tell kind of guy. However, whatever ladies he’d “kissed” were definitely satisfied. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to give his lovers multiple orgasms before he sought his own release because he was an excellent listener, and he had stamina for days. Still, he figured he had no future with his human partners, and so far the shifter females he’d encountered weren’t strong enough to be his mate, and he had a lot to manage as the heir to the alpha throne.

One of his favorite things to do was to volunteer at the local animal shelters, helping to find homes for pets. Still, he’d had a LOT of trouble with cats, who scratched the hell out of him because they didn’t trust his lemon-minty-musky scent. Morgan had come to hate cats because they scratched first and asked questions later, even though he meant them no harm. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. His intentions had been honest. He was only trying to help, but he’d found that it was the female cats who’d had the strongest aversion to him until he met Milli the Cat Shifter, his predestined mate. Nothing prepared him for the curve she threw him.

Stay tuned for the next installment.

Y’all feel free to offer constructive criticism if something doesn’t make sense.

Originally Posted on Facebook in the Veil Keepers Fan Club on 6-9-19


End file.
